makeashowfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity Rodgers
"Always together, never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart." -Felicity Rodgers Felicity Rodgers 'is the self-centered, beautiful leader of F.A.M.E. She is the singer of the group and a karate student (white belt). Felecity is the main protagionist. Personality Felicity is an enthusiastic, strong, determined, self-centered person. Felicity also has a shy side when it comes to boys, mainly Kaleb. Throughout the series, her relationship with Kaleb has grown into a more-than-friends relationship. Felicity can be speechless at times when she dosen't understand what a problem is at times, but takes time to understand them. Felicity has shown to be a har-working leader and is always tough on Alicia, Melrose, and Elina to get their head in the game. But, Felicity could have her playful times with Alicia and Kaleb. Background Felicity stated once that her parents divorced when she was six. Her father joined the army and she has only seen him for a week every year. Felicity has always been the popular girl in elementry and middle school but, now its hard for her to focus in high school. Felicity met Alicia in pre-K. They shared dreams together. In Middle School, Felecity had a boyfriend named William but, he had cheated on her. Relationship(s) Friends Alicia Units '''Status:'Best Friends 'Go see: '''Alicity Felicity and Alicia have been best friends since they were three years old. They share the same love for dance, singing, fashion, and boys. They inspire each other to do things. It seems hard for Alicia to make Felicity tell Kaleb how she feels about him. Melrose LaBerge '''Status:'Close Friends Felicity and Melrose are in the same English class. They share a good bond together. Elina Edwards 'Status:'Good Friends Elina and Felicity tend to have arguements but they maintain a healthy friendship. Elina helps Felicity try to get her to date Kaleb. Love Interset(s) William 'Status:'Exes/Enemies Felicity and William started dating when they were in seventh grade but, broke-up in eighth. He moved to L.A. because of his father's job but moved back to Tampa. Felicity and William started spending more time together but, she didn't have any feelings for because of her feelings for Kaleb. William tries to kiss Felicity but, she refuses making William her newfound enemy. Kaleb 'Status':Best Friends/Crushes '''Go see: '''Faleb Felicity and Kaleb have a crush on each other but, don't tell anyone. Felecity seems to blush around him and joins karate because of him. Kaleb even fought William for Felecity. Family Felicia Rodgers '''Status:'''Sisters These sisters argue and have good moments. They share some of their secerts together but, don't each other about boys. Felicity notices that Felicia has more than fifteen crushes and Felicia knows that Felicity has one crush. Mary Collins '''Status: Mother/Daughter Mary is the mother of Felecity. Mary is a lawyer and is always worried about Felecity's sneaking pranks. Clint Rodgers Status: '''Father/Daughter Clint is over-protective which annoys Felecity. Clint doesn't like Kaleb but, Felecity told him that she and Kaleb weren't dating. Clint is rarely seen by anyone. Jacob Rodgers '''Status: Brother/Sister Jacob is Felecity's playful, confident four year old brother. Trivia *Felicity is the fashionista of the group. *Felicity is the youngest of the girls because Melrose was born too early. *Everybody calls Felicity "City." *She can do backflips, splits, and cartwheels. *Felicity has over 50 outfits in her walk-in closet. *Her theme and favorite color is bright blue. *When in middle school, Felicity was a cheerleader. *Felicity's star sign is an Aries and the fire sign. Category:FanonGal Category:Shows Category:Girl Group Felicity Rodgers